Candles, Scarves and Sincerity
by OminousOverture
Summary: I wrote this as a present for a friend. Just a short trip through a few days with Remus and Tonks.
1. Paranoia

_Candles, Scarves and Sincerity_

Nymphadora Tonks paced the marble tile of the front entrance hall. Why was he not home? She knew that there was not much danger after the defeat of Lord Voldemort but the Order of the Phoenix had yet to capture all of the death eaters. Remus Lupin had been assigned to capture Narcissa Malfoy, wife of the most dangerous death eater, Lucius Malfoy. He had been gone for two weeks on a lead that Mrs. Malfoy were hiding in a seemingly deserted castle just outside the town of Wicklow on the coast of the beautiful Irish Sea.

He was due home two days ago and his delay began worry her. He was a strong man with great magical powers but the full moon was approaching. When she realized this she began to panic, for Remus was a werewolf and did not plan on being gone long therefore not bringing any of his potion. Nymphadora then saw a burst of flame in the living room of the small London flat.

"I hate flooing!" announced a deep velvety voice from the floor. On the purple carpet, sprawled out in all his glory was Remus Lupin. Although quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray strands only accented but the bits of soot and ash from the dirty fireplace. He sat up promptly, lifting his hat from his eyes.

"Remus!" yelled Tonks attacking him on the floor.

"Hello my lovely!" said Remus embracing the young woman tightly. His lips delicately brushed hers as they rolled around on the floor. Remus held her against him squeezing the life from her, he loved the way she could morph her body into new and interesting forms whenever she fancied. Although, it could get quite trying.

Once they had set a lunch date at lovely restaurant in downtown London. He was waiting at their table when he noticed her walking toward him, so he stood to greet her, or what he thought was her. Suddenly to the young girl's alarm she was being embraced by a strange man in the middle of a crowded bar. Unfortunately enough for Remus, she had taken self defense lessons. By the time the real Nymphadora Tonks arrived, he was nursing a black eye and a very sore groin.

Currently she had taken on his favourite form. A short shapely blonde with sparkling blue eyes.

"I've made you dinner my dear, but I'm afraid it is now spoiled because of your lateness." she said turning away from him.

A wave of relief fell of Remus. He loved Nymphadora dearly but her cooking was... there were no words to describe her cooking. Let's put it this way, the last time she made kippers and toast he felt as though he was eating the gray linoleum floor from the Black kitchen.

"Well then, it seems only fair that I buy you dinner." he said graciously helping her off the floor and out the front door.


	2. Restaurant Rendevous

Well of course, the evening started out peachy. Especially considering Remus decided that he wanted to bite me. Well, playful biting, which I thoroughly enjoyed behind my fake protests. I would tell him to stop and he just kept going. I couldn't take it. God the only thing I wanted to do was him, right then and there. Of course, we couldn't because we then ran into some of our closest friends.

Harry and Draco strolled into the restaurant spotting us easily. They assumidly walked over to our table hand in hand.

"Hello my lovelies," Harry said leaning on the table, "Fancy meeting you here."

We were then shoved into the corner of our booth as Harry slid in next to me and Draco beside Remus. I rolled my eyes at them and greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Have we ordered yet? asked Draco.

"No, we were just deciding." Remus said cheerfully, glad to see his old friends.

"Oi!" a deeply British voice shouted.

Ron and Hermione rushed over to join them. Ron slid in beside Harry and

Hermione beside Draco. Ron panicked when he saw the blonde haired boy. He wasn't quite adjusted to Harry's lifestyle _choices_ yet. But he had promised he would try to be nice.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Remus excitedly.

"Just taking a little break from the Ministry" Hermione said with a sigh.

"You're still working 'Mione?" said Harry, "You should be home, resting, you wouldn't want to tire the little guy out."

Ron grinned broadly as Harry reminded everyone that their first son was on the way.

"Jeez Weasley, you don't waste time, do you?" Draco said through his silent laughter. Ron glared at him, and silence broke over the table.

Remus broke in suddenly, "Well, lets order shall we?"

Meals ordered and drinks dispensed, they all sat around the booth. The table went silent when, while reminiscing, Ron accidentally brought up Sirius.

Hermione broke the silence with a squeak, asking Tonks to join her in the Ladies room excusing themselves from the table telling the guys that the little one was acting up.

"Well that was awkward," sighed Tonks, "I'm glad he got us out of there."

"Yeah, he's mummy's little angel." Hermione said rubbing her stomach.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Tonks asked excitedly.

"Of course is there any other?" Hermione said looking at her stomach

fondly, "Harry's our best friend and he's saved all of our lives on countless occasions. This is our tribute to him, so he'll always know how much we care about him.

Nymphadora's lip quivered. "That's so nice..."

A cough rang out in the silence of the table where the four men sat.

"So... Remus," Harry said straining to start a conversation at the table, "Have you though about popping any questions to our dear Tonks?"

Remus coughed and sputtered Dr. Pepper through his nose. "Popping any what? Whatting a question?" he said burying his nose in his glass and turning slightly away.

"Right, since he's gone officially mad, what do we talk about now?" Draco

said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry could have sworn he heard a cricket chirp and saw a tumbleweed roll by.

The ladies returned with excellent timing, and the food arrived with them. Remus gladly accepted his rare steak, a habit that he had gotten from his werewolf side. Tonks with her angel hair pasta and roasted garden vegetables. Hermione had an Italian vegetable soup and Ron was already slurping down his spaghetti when Draco received his venison in a white wine sauce.

"I hope you know your paying for that." Harry said looking at the small fortune on Draco's plate disapprovingly.

A bottle of red wine was ordered and Ron and Hermione left because the lunch was overextending their lunch hour. The waiter, Josh, collected the plates and left them contemplating dessert.

"You know Draco," Harry said grinning and giving him a suggestive eyebrow, "They only have bad cold ice cream here, I think we should go have a nice warm _dessert _at home."

"Oh God, I'd thought you'd never ask."

"Good-bye you two," Harry said standing up from the table, "Don't be strangers!"

They left as they had arrived, hand in hand.

"Ooo... I like that idea Remus..." Tonks got up and collected her coat.

"Where are you going?" Remus called after her.

"To get a taxi," she said mischievously, "and be sure to tip the waiter, he had a cute butt."

Remus threw down quite a generous tip for Josh, the waiter with the cute butt, and raced after his beloved Nymphadora.


	3. You can't be serious

On-A-Rainy-Day: Thanks for your review. The only review. Thats why appreciate it so much more. And just for the record. I'm not the one who thinks he has a cute butt.

Disclaimer. Not Mine. Get it through your head.

Remus lay on the bed struggling against the silky bonds tied to his wrist. The candles around him burned brightly casting odd shadows around the room. One such shadow was the one of his lover leaning on the door frame. She stood there oggling him from the door way in matching black underwear trimmed with pink ribbon. She shook her blond hair in the way she knew he couldn't resist. It drove the animal inside him wild. She sauntered to the bed and lay beside him with her head on his chest.

"Hello my dear are you having fun?"

He just grinned at her capturing her lips in a kiss. She took a red candle form the bedside table and waved her hand over it playfully. She delicately blew out the candle watching the wisps of smoke rising about the candle forming a small heart like pattern. She straddles him and tipped the candle sideways watching as the first drip fell and struck a faintly lined AB. Remus shuddered when the wax fell burning him only enough to cause more pleasure than pain. She tipped the candle more cause a stream to fall over her chest and drip down onto his stomach. He didn't feel it, he was too enraptured by her eyes. She put the candle back on the table and pulled Remus up to her and kissed him passionately.

"Remus my dear, that was fantastic." Tonks said quietly as she was quite out of breath.

The candles burning slowly down as they lay there holding each other and stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be hours.

"I love you, Nym.."

"I love you too." she said burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Marry me..." he whispered to her.

"What?" she said in almost a dream like state.

"Marry me!"

She sat up, looking at him as he lounged back with his hands behind his head.

"You can't be serious..." she said with a look of disbelief.

He grinned at her, "Does it look like I'm wearing a clown suit?"

She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck and began kissing him again.

"Of course I will..." she said as the candles dimmed and went out.


End file.
